The District 12 Love Triangle
by GlarthirSkingrad
Summary: Gale got reaped for the 74th Hunger Games and didn't survive. It makes Katniss miserable, but the baker's son, Peeta, seems determined to help Katniss and win her love. In the process he gets to know Katniss' younger sister, the mild-mannered Prim, and suddenly he finds himself torn between two sisters.
1. Chapter 1

Katniss had to admit that she was happy that neither she nor Prim got reaped for the _Hunger_ _Games_ this year. It was Prim's first year, and she had been absolutely terrified about the reaping. Katniss had been so busy trying to calm Prim down that she hadn't had the time to worry about her own feelings. As usual she had put on a brave face not letting anybody know that she felt scared too. Actually she had been mortified, but she knew she had to stay strong for Prim and of course her mother too. She knew that if she had died in that arena, her family probably wouldn't have been able to survive. After her father's death she had been the breadwinner of the family, and she knew she was the reason why their heads were still above water. Of course Gale would have taken care of them, she knew that. Oh, Gale. The sound of his name was enough to make her eyes teary.

Again she had fled into the woods, where she used to go hunting with her best friend. She sat down in the outskirts of the dense trees and looked over the field, like they used to do together. They were usually dreaming of a better world and joking about the Capitol and their _Hunger Games_. It always seemed so far away, and together in the woods joking about it, it seemed almost unrealistic. The chance that either of them was to be chosen was so slim that they never thought it would happen.

Katniss got up again and grabbed her bow before again becoming overwhelmed with these horrible thoughts. Even if Gale wasn't here anymore, she still needed to bring home the dinner. That goal hadn't changed. With or without Gale she still had to make sure that her family didn't starve to death.

Actually hunting helped her mind escape the thoughts of Gale's death, but it didn't kill off the memories of him. Hunting enhanced it, unfortunately. It was a cold day, but Katniss didn't have time for the chilly weather, and her feet slipped a couple of times when she was taking aim at her prey.

"Damn it", she shouted angrily and fell to the ground. The arrow went in the wrong direction scaring the pheasant away. She slammed her hands towards the wet leaves on the ground in frustration.

"You have to kill the animal, not the sky, Catnipp", she could hear Gale laughing at her while lending her a hand to get back on her feet. Now she had to get up on her own. That was difficult, and she stayed on the ground even though she could feel the dirt from the earth all over her. It was wet and it started to soak her clothes, but she didn't see the point in carrying on. Well, of course she knew that her life couldn't just end because she had lost Gale, but right now she needed time to grieve and let herself mourn her loss. Nobody had known Gale the way she did, and nobody felt as sad as she did. His family was obviously suffering too, but they had each other to find comfort. She felt alone and left out. She didn't let anyone in, and she couldn't bear talking to anybody about Gale. Her mother had tried to console her, but all she got in exchange for her care was a cruel answer and a hard attitude. Katniss knew it was wrong and she never meant to hurt her; she was just short-tempered and ill-mannered right now. The only one she tried not to hurt was Prim, her precious little sister. Every word from her sweet lips was soft and gentle, and Katniss could never get angry at her.

She stayed in the woods all afternoon before going home. She no longer felt at ease among the quietness, wild animals and the trees and bushes like she used to do. With Gale she had felt that out here was her refuge, her safe haven, where nothing could touch her, but now it felt soiled with Gale's death. So with two squirrels she started walking home. It was enough for dinner, but it wasn't much, she knew that too well. Her mother or Prim wouldn't start complaining, she knew that too; they were just happy to get fed yet another night.

Entering the village she met a few of her neighbours, but no one seemed to notice her. No one except the boy from the bakery. Katniss had started noticing him standing in the window in the bakery at night. He always opened up the window to get the moist out when baking the bread and pastry, and the smell was so mouth-watering. Sometimes someone inside the bakery was shouting at him, which seemed to affect him a lot, and sometimes he was just standing there glancing out into the darkness. His arms were crossed, and his expression sad even though he had a friendly face. Katniss looked at him while walking past the bakery, and he looked back not taking his eyes off her. His stare annoyed her, so she pushed together her eyebrows and frowned. She knew why he was staring, and his sad face gave away everything: He pitied her, and she didn't like it. She didn't need his pity or his sad face, and she got angry.

"Stop watching me", she shouted at him and got closer. She could tell that her shout startled him, and he looked all confused, but he didn't walk away from the window.

"Why are you watching me?", she yelled as she approached him. Her angry eyes sought his, but his sad expression didn't change.

"I'm Peeta Mellark", he just said putting out his hand through the window to shake her hand with a smile on his face. Now it was her turn to get confused.

"I don't care about your name", she said refusing his hand.

"You are Katniss Everdeen", he then said. There was a strange kindness in his eyes that she was trying to ignore.

She didn't know how to respond. Normally no one knew who she was, and she kept to herself most of the time. She wasn't particularly popular in school and had no real friends besides Gale - which meant she had no friends left now.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I know you and Gale were friends", he continued.

"You don't know anything about that", she instantly screamed, getting all defensive and felt out of place. His knowledge made her confused. How did he know that?

"You used to go hunting together", he said stroking his blonde hair away from his forehead.

Katniss didn't reply; she just felt bewildered and uncomfortable and took a step back. The chilly wind made her cold, but it was his comments that sent shivers down her spine.

"I understand that you are upset. I saw your face when the woman shouted his name at the Reaping. We all cheered for him, and for what it's worth – he really did great in the _Games_", he said calmly looking softly at her.

"You know what; that is none of your business. You don't know anything", Katniss shouted directly at him again approaching him in a threatening manner. Her fist clinched in her pocket, before she controlled herself.

"Just leave me alone", she then said in a normal voice, looking up into his blue, kind eyes and left him in a hurry.

"I can't do that, Katniss Everdeen", Peeta said, hardly loud enough for her to hear, as she walked away.

He watched her every step and couldn't stop smiling. He had finally talked to her, and it was a minor detail that she had stormed out of their conversation. Peeta closed the window and turned to the bread in the oven. He really wanted her to have a couple of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss surprised herself by feeling affected by the encounter with the baker's son. After this, she appreciated it much more when people just left her alone. As much as she preferred to seem tough and impervious and maybe also a bit cold, she knew that inside she had feelings like everybody else. It didn't bother her when people never said hello to her or smiled at her while walking past her, but she had always wondered why people only seemed to act like this towards _her_. She knew that she wasn't likeable like her sister, whom everybody loved at first glance, but she never aspired to be. She _was_ friendly when she wanted to be. Prim knew that. Gale had known that. Maybe even Madge, the mayor's daughter knew that. Actually Madge was one of the few who genuinely liked her despite her attitude. Madge was always nice to her and probably even considered her a friend. Katniss never really understood that.

Finally Katniss reached her home and opened the door. The fireplace was alight, but she wasn't met by the warmth of the fire like she had hoped. But then again, their home was never warm and comfortable.

Her mother was sitting by the fire barely noticing her, and Prim was sitting at the table studying while playing with her hideous cat, Buttercup.

"Hi Katniss, you were out late", Prim said looking at her with a concerned expression on her face.

"Yeah, I know, Prim. Ran into a bit of difficulty, but I got our dinner", Katniss replied holding up the rabbits.

"What kind of difficulty?", Prim asked and put down her pencil and stopped caressing Buttercup on his belly. He instantly noticed it and looked at Katniss with his angry eyes. "He really does hate me", Katniss thought to herself.

"Nothing major", she said casually and approached her mother. She tore her glance away from the fire and looked up at her eldest daughter.

"They're nice, Katniss", was all she said before getting up, taking the animals and walking into the kitchen. For a moment, Katniss couldn't help but linger and look at what was left of her mother. She was unable to understand the downfall of this once strong woman; all she knew was that it would never happen to her. She had a faint hope that someday her mother would change back, but she also knew that that was rather unlikely.

Katniss washed up and sat down by the fire, shivering a bit.

"Here is the bedspread", Prim said, handing her their only warm blanket.

"Thank you, Prim", Katniss replied and tucked herself in close to the burning fire.

"Prim, do you know a boy named Peeta Mellark?", Katniss then asked. Her sister looked up from her schoolwork and smiled. The room was dark, but it was easy to see the young girl's wide smile.

"Yes, I know of him. His family owns the bakery".

"Yes, that I do know. But do you know what he is like?", Katniss continued the conversation, trying not to sound too eager. Prim picked up Buttercup and joined her sister by the fire. The cat cuddled up to Prim inside her embrace looking all happy and satisfied.

"Well, I'm surprised that you don't know him. He's your age, so why don't you know him from school?", Prim asked stroking the purring cat's fur.

"You know I'm not really good at being social and that kind of stuff", Katniss said with a smile. She knew she wasn't easy to be around and didn't interact with people unless she absolutely had to, and she didn't mind joking about it around Prim. Prim smiled too.

"That's true", she laughed, "He is a very nice boy. He is kind to everybody and loves to help people. Actually he helped me the other day in the Hub, when I thought I'd lost Buttercup. And he is handsome too". Katniss noticed that her sister almost blushed, and she couldn't help smiling.

"But why do you ask?", Prim continued, looking intensely at her. Normally Katniss never blinked when people were confronting her, but this time she felt a bit insecure.

"Because I met him before and he made some remark about Gale", she answered without hesitation in her voice.

"What did he say?", Prim asked.

"He said that he was sorry about Gale dying, and he said that he thought Gale did great in the Games", Katniss answered picking her words carefully, but she couldn't help exposing her anger.

"I guess he was just being friendly and trying to help", Prim defended Peeta.

Katniss looked at her; her blue eyes were wide open, her fair hair was braided into two braids, and her mouth unveiled a smile that was able to calm everybody down. It was an amazing gift, which Katniss admired greatly. She knew she did not possess that kind of power; actually she knew that she had the opposite effect on people!

"Maybe", Katniss almost whispered looking into the fire. Even if the fire was low, there was still a bright orange colour from the flames that burned her eyes and eventually made her look away. It reminded her of Gale's dying seconds after getting shot with his own bow. She remembered very well the arrow that pierced him through his heart. It was completely covered in fire and the flames were unnatural shades of orange – it almost looked like golden flames.

"I'm sure he was. He is so nice. Not everybody is evil, Katniss", Prim tried to calm her down.

"Then you marry him", Katniss quickly replied and got up on her feet. She wrapped the bedspread tightly around her and walked to the window. The windows weren't airtight, and she felt the cold air seeping in through the cracks. It made her angry. All the poverty made her angry, but she tried her best to cover up her mental outburst.

"I can't. I'm sure he is going to marry Madge. They seem to like each other", Prim said quietly still stroking Buttercup, who seemed to be bothered by Katniss' anger.

Katniss looked at her sister, astonished.

"Are they going to get married?".

"I don't know. There is just a rumour that they like each other", Prim responded.

"I don't know why they would do that. I've never seen them together", Katniss said.

"But you also said that you didn't know Peeta. And if you don't know him, then maybe you didn't know what to look for. But she is lucky", Prim said with a sigh. Even Katniss couldn't help but smile a bit; she was right, and why did she even care?

"Dinner is almost ready", her mother then said, entering the living room.

"Great, I'm starving too. And so is he", Prim shouted and got up, still cuddling her cat.

"Are you hungry, Katniss?", her mother asked her in a calm voice trying not to upset her. Katniss looked at her:

"Yes, I'm coming now". She took off the blanket and stared out of the window again. No, she wasn't hungry. She had just lost her appetite.


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss kept to herself the next couple of days while taking some long walks in the woods, where she had time to think without anyone to disturb her. Gale's death kept weighing her down, keeping her miserable and disillusioned without the sense of hope she had had, when Gale was alive.

Every time she walked past the bakery, she couldn't help but to look up even though she really wanted not to. She was still surprised about Peeta's interest in her. Nobody usually took an interest in her, so why did he?

Walking through the woods, she moved down towards the small creek to clean up her face. It was a grey day with the heavy mist everywhere. Kneeling down by the water, she watched the calm surface of the creek and the small waterfalls caused by leaves and branches from the trees. "We could do it, you know. Run away. Live in the woods", she recalled Gale's words from before the 74th Hunger Games, where he got reaped.

As Katniss got up again she couldn't get his words out of her mind. She almost got angry at herself for not listening to him. If she had agreed to his idea, he would probably still have been alive. She grabbed her bow and the two squirrels and headed back towards the woods.

"Is it here you used to hunt together?", a voice suddenly said.

Katniss quickly aimed her bow at the sound and was ready to shoot.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you", he continued, and Katniss realised who it was and lowered her weapon.

"What are you doing here? Spying on me again?", she shouted to him.

Peeta smiled a calm smile and moved a little closer.

"No, I just saw one of the peacekeepers heading your way, and I thought that he was following you. What you're doing is a crime, you know?", he answered and looked at her bow. Katniss sighed and looked around her. It seemed like he was alone.

"Yeah, I know. Did anyone follow you?", she said and moved closer to the bushes under the big trees to cover up, just in case Peeta was being followed.

"No, I don't think so. I was being careful and soundless".

Katniss chuckled: "Soundless? You sound like an elephant walking through a jungle".

Her comment made Peeta smile:

"Really? I thought I was being as silent as a mouse".

Katniss shook her head and started walking towards her trail to get back. She didn't like being out here with him. It was Gale's place.

"Do you want me to carry the squirrels?", he offered his help and reached out for them. Instantly she held her food closer, not letting go.

"I guess not", he continued barely loud enough for her to hear.

"What are you really doing out here? What is the deal with you and your help?", Katniss then said angrily and stopped to look at him. He seemed hurt.

"Well, I just wanted to help you. I know you are alone and sad. And I kind of like you", he said, this time with a vulnerable voice.

"What!?", she replied.

"Nothing. Just forget it", he said and started walking away from her.

She sighed again and hated herself for her poor social skills. He was being nice, and she was being a cold bitch.

"Peeta, I'm sorry", she tried to apologise, but he kept on walking. She ran closer to him:

"Hey, I'm sorry, okay?", she tried again putting her hand on his shoulder to stop him. He instantly turned around facing her with his sad eyes.

"It's fine. I get it", he answered with all the dignity he could muster. He was hurt; even Katniss was able to see that. He started walking again.

"Peeta, you won't tell anyone, will you?", she asked feeling a little insecure. Once again he turned around:

"Tell them what?", he asked, but without the usual warmth that she quickly had grown used to.

"That I'm out here. As you said, it is a crime, and if the peacekeepers knew, they would punish me. And maybe hurt my family too", she explained, hating to rely on his trust.

"No, I won't tell anyone", he answered, seeking her eyes with his sad ones. This time she didn't look away but kept looking at him to find out if he was telling the truth.

"I promise. Don't worry, Katniss", he reassured her, "I'll keep your secret".

"Thank you", she answered with relief; she felt she could trust him.

On the way back, they walked together but without really talking. He kept quiet, and she knew it was her fault, but she didn't feel like talking. She would just make it worse.

"So I guess I'll see you around", he said when they entered the village.

"Yeah", was all she could say, before hearing a loud scream.

"Katniss, help", she voice cried.

"Prim!", Katniss screamed knowing her sister was in danger.

"It comes from here", Peeta said grabbing her hand, "come". She looked at him, astonished, before following him past the houses towards the backyards.

"Prim", she shouted again, when she saw her sister being captured by a peacekeeper. He held her firmly up in the air as she struggled in vain.

"Let her go", Katniss screamed running towards the peacekeeper.

"No, she violated the rules. She was carrying some milk that she was trying to sell illegally", the peacekeeper said holding out one hand to stop Katniss.

Katniss was seconds from jumping at him when Peeta held her back. She struggled, but he was strong. Stronger than she had thought.

"No, please. This is a misunderstanding, Mr Officer", Peeta said all calm and looked determinedly at him.

"I asked her for the milk. She helps me in the bakery", he lied convincingly. Katniss looked confused at him but wisely tried not to say anything to ruin it.

"I don't believe that", the peacekeeper dismissed Peeta's claim. Peeta replied by smiling at him.

"Can you loosen your grip on her? You are hurting her. And as I told you, I asked her for the milk. And I know that maybe I shouldn't have. I didn't know it was illegal to trade some milk for some cakes. You see, I was planning on using the milk for some sweet rolls with extra cream. They are so delicious, and goat milk is the best milk for these cakes", Peeta explained. Katniss watched eagerly as the expression on the peacekeeper's face changed.

"You're the boy from the bakery?", he then asked.

"Yes, Peeta Mellark. I apologise for causing this trouble", Peeta continued. Katniss felt so impressed. The peacekeeper let go of Prim, who ran to Katniss and embraced her.

"Calm down, Prim. It's okay now", she said holding her close and caressing her hair. She could feel the tears coming down her sister's face, and she was shaking too.

Peeta turned towards Katniss and Prim, whispering "Go", and without hesitation she left, thinking about Prim's safety.

"Be more careful next time", the peacekeeper said to Peeta.

"Of course, officer. I won't make that mistake again", he said impressively with a fake sad attitude.

"And Miss Everdeen?", he said to Prim, who looked up at him still scared, "just give the milk to my mother. She is at the bakery", and then he winked at her with a smile the peacekeeper couldn't see.

Prim even sent back a smile, before Katniss took her away still with a racing heart. She wanted to look back at Peeta, but she didn't want to risk it. Prim was safe now, and she wanted her to stay that way.

Somehow Katniss was sure that this wouldn't be the last time she was to meet this Peeta Mellark.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Katniss woke up sweating from a nightmare about Prim being taken away by peacekeepers. She instantly got up and walked over to check up on her sister. She was sound asleep, and Katniss calmed down. She stroked her cheek and went over to the fireplace to light it. It was cold outside and through the windows she could see the snow coming down from the sky. Winter was bad for hunting and Katniss feared for the outcome. She feared the Games a lot, but she almost feared starvation more.

When the fire was burning, she went outside. It was still dark, but also quiet, which she preferred. She took a walk around the village to wake up. She felt uneasy today after what happened yesterday to Prim. She started thinking about Peeta and how he had saved her sister. She couldn't get her head around it really. Why did he do that? As she strolled down the streets she thought about their meeting in the woods and that he said that he liked her. She contemplated what it meant. She wasn't good with people and definitely not good with boys – besides Gale of course, but that was different. They had been friends.

She walked past the bakery. Actually, that was what got her outside this morning. She felt curious about this Peeta now. She couldn't help it, even though she really did not want to feel like this. He was a mystery to her and it intrigued her a bit.

The lights were on inside the bakery of course. They had probably been up for several hours baking bread and making cakes. Even though District 12 was poor, people still needed to eat. She looked in through the windows and saw two grown ups wearing white bakery outfits arguing. It was probably Peeta's parents. Katniss looked away and in through another window instead. There he was: Peeta was standing close to the table at the window, baking bread. Then he turned around towards the oven and took out the freshly-made bread. He opened the windows and Katniss hid behind a tree. He was smiling while working and put a new batch of bread inside the oven. Katniss just stared at him for a while before waking up. "Don't be silly", she said to herself and started walking home to eat breakfast.

Prim and her mother were up when she got home.

"Good morning, Katniss. We thought you had gone to the woods without breakfast", her mother said from the kitchen.

"No, I… ahem, I just woke up early and took a walk", she replied and sat down by the table. Her sister joined her, and their mother put some thick soup on the table. After smelling the fresh bread at the bakery, Katniss felt disappointed.

"Is this all we've got?", she asked with disbelief.

"Katniss, it is winter. We have to save the food for later. You never know what will happen. If the snow starts falling heavily, hunting will be difficult", her mother said, looking all embarrassed.

"It's fine", Katniss quickly replied to calm everything down.

"Don't worry, Katniss. I know you can still catch something even if the woods are covered in snow. You are good, and you are better than the rabbits", Prim then said, putting her hand on Katniss' arm.

Katniss was about to answer when she heard a knock on the door.

"Good morning. It's Peeta Mellark. From the bakery", the voice said. Before Katniss was able to think anything, Prim was on her feet opening the door.

"Hi Peeta, come inside", she said, and Katniss witnessed how her sister blushed.

"Thank you", Peeta said, stepping inside with a basket in his hands.

"I brought this for you. I thought that Prim might still be a bit shaky from yesterday, and cakes usually help", he said, putting the basket on the table. He pulled out some bread and underneath was three cupcakes, nicely decorated.

"It is way too much, Peeta", their mother said, taking Peeta's hand in hers. He smiled that soothing sweet smile of his at her, and even she melted. Katniss watched how both her mother and sister smiled from ear to ear in Peeta's presence. She tried not to look too astonished.

"Thank you so much for helping me yesterday", Prim then said to Peeta, and he turned to her with another smile. Prim's cheeks got all red.

"You're welcome. I don't like when the peacekeepers are bothering innocent people", he answered.

"But you were so brave", Prim continued, and Katniss' jaw dropped. Her sister was in love with Peeta! She couldn't believe her eyes. She watched as Peeta stroked Prim's hair like she was his little sister and took her hand:

"You were in trouble, little troublemaker", he answered and squeezed her hand before taking the cupcakes out of the basket. Katniss still stood completely quiet. She didn't know what to say. Instead she looked at the cakes. Each of them was hand-decorated.

"This is for you, Prim", he said and put a cupcake in her hand. On the top he had used frosting to create a picture of Prim's cat.

"Oh, it's Buttercup", she screamed out in joy and hugged Peeta. He was surprised but hugged her back.

"This is for you", he then said, giving a cupcake to Katniss' mother with a red tulip painted on the top, "I used strawberries to get the red colour".

She looked like the happiest woman in the world, and it was a long time since Katniss had seen her mother this way. It filled her with joy even though she didn't like the situation. She found it so awkward.

"And for you, Katniss", he said, giving her the last cake. Their hands touched, and she felt goose bumps. She looked at it, and her heart almost stopped: He had created a picture of Gale. It looked so much like him. She felt the tears pressing against her eyes.

"Peeta...", she started looking up at him with a sad expression on her face.

"You don't like it? I'm sorry, I meant it as a sort of tribute", he defended himself before she stopped him:

"No, no, it is beautiful. Really. Thank you", she said and hoped her voice wasn't going to break. She managed but it was close.

"Oh", he just said and looked at her with his concerned eyes. For a moment they just looked into each other's eyes, and Katniss felt the moment lasted forever before she was able to look away.

"Do you want to eat with us?", her mother then asked, and Peeta turned to her instead of her eldest daughter.

"No, I can't stay, I'm afraid. My mother doesn't even know that I left", he said and walked towards the door.

"Is she going to get angry at you?", Prim then asked a bit scared. Peeta just smiled at her and shook his head.

"No, it's going to be fine", he then said and left. Katniss wanted to say goodbye to him, but she couldn't find the words. She knew that he would get in trouble at home. She had seen how angry his mother was and how often she yelled at him. Katniss felt sorry for him and wanted to help him somehow.

"Oh, he is so sweet", Prim then said, when he had left. She smiled all over her face and sighed when she finally sat down, looking at her cupcake he had made especially for her.

"Yes, he is a polite young man", her mother agreed and cut some loaves of the bread. It was still warm, "but he forgot the basket", she continued.

"I'll…", Katniss started when Prim interrupted her:

"I will bring it back to him", she said trying to suppress a smile. Katniss held her breath, but luckily no one had noticed her eagerness to bring back the basket to Peeta. She felt a bit ashamed, but sat down to eat. The bread tasted delicious, and looking at her cupcake with the picture of Gale she felt a mix of feelings inside her. But mostly she felt intrigued. Intrigued by his care and interest in her. She couldn't help but smile a little, and looking up at her sister, she realized that she wasn't the only one who felt like this.


	5. Chapter 5

The next couple of days Katniss kept to herself without talking about Peeta to Prim. Prim didn't seem to notice as she just carried on talking about him and how nice he was. Their mother thought it was sweet, and she couldn't stop smiling every time her youngest daughter went on and on about him. She herself had been intrigued by a man before and knew how it felt, and since her daughter was soon turning 13 it was a natural thing. She didn't worry though; she knew that it was only the usual first innocent crush.

Katniss tried to disappear whenever Prim began praising Peeta again and sighing every time she realised that he supposedly was in love with Madge. But as indifferent as she tried to seem, she still eavesdropped when Prim and Peeta met each other every now and then. She used to watch from a safe distance but still close enough to hear their voices and see their expressions. Prim's cheeks always flushed, while he was always laughing. Sometimes they hugged each other, and Prim seemed to feel like she was in heaven. Katniss tried to ignore that it bothered her and went into the woods once again.

When Katniss was alone in her right surroundings, she felt she was able to breathe again. She felt herself again, and with that came the worries about starvation and the Hunger Games. The next Hunger Games was another Quarter Quell, and today President Snow would announce what was going to happen this time. Ever since Gale got reaped, the thought of the Games sent shivers down her spine. She felt uncomfortable and tried to forget it instead. However, today that was impossible. She sat down at her usual spot in the meadow close to the woods like she had done several times with Gale. She missed his company and how he always made her feel better.

"Hey Katniss", a voice suddenly said behind her. She was startled, but recognised the sound.

"Hey Peeta", she said, feeling anxious again. Why was he always there?

Peeta sat down next to her looking at her with his concerned eyes. She leaned back and tried to seem cool.

"I thought you didn't want to be alone today", he then said. She looked away from him, feeling even more out of place.

"Because of the announcement of the Quarter Quell?", she asked. He kept looking at her.

"Yes, after everything with Gale. I thought you might feel sad today", he answered, seemingly reading her mind. She was about to cast his prediction away, but she stopped herself:

"Well, you're right. I feel bad about it".

Peeta moved closer to her, still without taking his eyes away from her.

"I know it is hard for you", he continued. She looked up at him. His eyes were sweet and full of care. Before getting too close to each other, Katniss pulled away.

"Why aren't you with Madge today?", she then asked. His eyes went wide.

"Why would I be with Madge?", he chuckled like it was funny.

"Why not? Isn't she your girlfriend or something?", Katniss asked, trying to seem indifferent.

Now he laughed and laid down on the soft grass, looking up into the sky.

"No. Why do you think that?", he asked surprised.

"Well, Prim told me", she replied.

He sat up again, brushing the wet leaves off his back.

"Prim told you? I don't get that. I'm not in love with Madge. I don't even really know her", he said, looking intensely at Katniss.

"She said it was a rumour in school, but that it was true", Katniss continued, feeling a bit relieved actually, even though she didn't want to admit it to herself.

"Oh, Prim. She must have got it all wrong", he said.

For a moment, silence fell between them until Katniss decided she wanted to know about Peeta's feelings.

"You saved Prim. I'm really grateful for that. You must really like her", she said.

"I do, I do. She is a great girl", he answered, laughing to himself. Katniss watched his every move.

"She likes you too, you know", Katniss continued her search.

"I understand that. Unlike you, she has discovered that I'm actually a great guy", he joked and smiled at Katniss, who raised her hand and gave his shoulders a little push.

"That's not fair. I know you're a great guy, Peeta", she said and was unable to hide her smile.

"You do?", he asked more cautiously, looking softly at Katniss.

"Of course I do, Peeta", she reassured him and smiled again. Peeta didn't reply but slowly he moved his face closer to hers, closed his eyes and put his lips against hers. She froze completely and didn't move a muscle. His lips were soft and warm, and he kissed her tenderly. It felt nothing like the time Gale had kissed her. She felt confused but also mesmerised. She felt something warm spread inside her entire body, before she got scared and pulled away.

"Peeta, you can't...", she said, short of breath. Her eyes were full of confusion mixed with a bit of fear.

"Yes, I can, Katniss", he answered and moved closer towards her again. She reacted by getting up on her feet all bewildered.

"Peeta, I can't do this. I can't handle this. I have to focus on the Games. It is the most important thing. You must know that too", she said. She felt uncomfortable and scared.

Peeta sat, still looking hurt, but he didn't get angry.

"I understand. You don't like me like that", he said getting up too.

"No Peeta, I don't know. I don't know how I feel. I'm just confused. And I have to focus on the Quarter Quell announcement tonight", she answered.

She was standing still, and he walked over to her, putting his hand on her hair stroking it.

"Now you know that I have feelings for you. I understand that you need time", he said, and she was surprised by his calm reaction. The touch of his hand gave her the same feeling that the kiss had done, and this time the warmth kept spreading inside her body. She couldn't find the right words to respond.

"Come, we need to get home in time to watch President Snow's speech", he then said, giving her a short hug.

"Yeah", she just answered, and together they walked home. Katniss felt weird and confused, but this time she welcomed it, since it took away the worst feelings about the Games.

Back in the village, people were assembling around the Square to watch the message from President Snow together. Peeta didn't try to find his parents; instead he stayed with Katniss. A moment later the speech began, and President Snow's face appeared in front of them. He started praising the Capitol, and the usual video of the rebellion was shown to remind people of how it was brutally stopped by the Capitol. Then his face appeared again:

"Now it is time to announce The 75th Hunger Games, which is a Quarter Quell. This means that the rules are changed this time. This year's Hunger Games is called "The Weakest Link", and the theme is called: "The Weakest will become the Strongest". That means that the young people from each district will be divided into two groups: The Strong and the Weak. Through different test, experts from The Capitol will decide who are strong and who are weak. The strongest half will be safe from the reaping this year, and the chosen boy and girl from each district will be from the Weak Group. This means that no one from the Strong Group will be able to participate, and they cannot volunteer either. This Quarter Quell will unite the people, who are weak, but it will also show that it is possible for a weak person to become strong and overcome his or her weaknesses. Together we will all witness this process and rejoice in the fact that one person will have the ability to change under the right circumstances, which will make this person a true champion. Happy Hunger Games".

For a moment, people in District 12 were all quiet before they began to realise what this would mean for themselves or their children. Peeta looked at Katniss and smiled.

"Do you know what that means? It means that we are probably safe! Compared to all the other kids here, we are both in the strong end. You must know that too, Katniss". He placed his hands on each of her shoulders and squeezed her a little. His words made sense.

"You are right. I don't know which tests they are talking about, but I think you are right", she said, thinking about the other girls from District 12. She was superior to most of them, and she felt relieved. So concerning the Hunger Games, what could possible go wrong this year?


End file.
